clash_of_the_elementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Basic Rules ---> Please respect all other members of the site. This means no petty or nasty arguments, foul language, spam or anything else deemed unnecessary or rude. If you have a problem with another user or even one of our staff members, please PM an appropriate member of staff and they will deal with the issue as best they can. This means: No Flamming, No Insulting, No Arguing, or anything of the sort. If you have problems with another member, contact a mod or an Administrator and we will work something out. Keeping the peace is one of the top priorities of this site, so cooperation with each other is a must. So be sure to avoid problem causing topics such as Politics. Sports is fine, but watch yourself. Failure to comply with this rule will result in warnings, followed by suspension and then a ban. ---> Absolutely, positively NO arguing with a staff member's decision; if your a moderator, do not argue with an administrator - they have the right to make a decision unless it is just complete bullshit, then you may report them to the head-admin and get them banned. That sound fun? ^.^ Basically, respect all staff members decisions. If you don't agree with something a staff member has to say and it is something of great importance then PM someone who withholds a higher rank than them. Absolutely NO ARGUING WITH THEM. You'll be warned once for arguing, The second time you might get a warning and after that you won't like what will happen to you. You may, however, talk it out with a mod or an Admin if you disagree on something, but if they ask you to stop, stop. ---> Only members of staff may post on application threads (character creation.). If you are not a member of staff and you post on one such thread, your post will be deleted and you may receive a warning. Anything else that a Moderator would approve. Please, Don't do this. We pick staff members for a reason and if you weren't picked as one that means we either don't need you or we don't think that you're capable of doing a good job as a member of our staff. Either way, it isn't your place therefore don't do it. If you absolutely need to tell them what they've done wrong, PM them about it and it can be their choice whether or not they want to listen to you or wait for a Moderator or Admin to look it over. Disciplinary actions will vary depending on the seriousness of the infraction. ---> Please refrain from double-posting, once again: it makes the site look fairly sloppy, and no one wants to see your side-profile and signature all over again. Try to edit, but we know people make mistakes, so this rule will not be thoroughly enforced, but if there seems to be a pattern...you better bet your getting in trouble. ---> This forum is PG-13. Adult content, foul language and anything else considered 'beyond' this age rating will be removed and can result in warnings, suspension or even an immediate ban. Take it elsewhere. This means that if you are someone who really likes to gore your topics up, then you have to either tone it down or just not join. This also means NO sex topics, either. Seriously. This is a Avatar RPG, not an adult chat room. Kissing, dates, hugs and all that other good stuff is allowed out in the open, but everything else needs either to be taken to the PMs or not done. Period. Something PG-13 rated would be kissing and mild-cussing as a maximum. ---> Please do NOT bug staff about checking your applications. We do have lives and we know when things are needed to be done, so Please don't bother us. I know personally that I hate to come on and see around 20 PM's asking me to check things, it's just completely annoying, because people should have a lot more patience than that. You may ask a single person once at a time, but after that you will get in trouble if you consecutively ask, after being warned. If your stuff hasn't been checked within 48 hours you may PM 1 Moderator. Please do not PM more than one. If that Moderator hasn't replied back to you or checked it within 24 hours please PM an Administrator and one of us will do it. In the Message please state which Moderator you first PM'd. That way we can check your stuff and we can check to see if the moderator's are actively working to approve new applications. ---> No Canon characters, whatsoever. The cannon series (avatar) ended hundreds of years ago and a new age is here. This means that you can't be Aang, Sakka, or Katara. If you try to make a cannon character you will be automatically denied and have to wait 24 hours before getting the chance to make a new character for approval. No references to Canon characters either, please. You may not be related to anyone from the actual show, not even hundreds of years ago - just be original with your history, please. Things get way too complicated, with fifty million of Aang's grandchildren, it'd get quite frustrating. (the also means no pokemon characters from the series, we dont want to get in trouble for using them without the owners of pokemon's permission) ---> Here on Clash of the elements, we will not allow you the members to remain laid back and roleplay as you wish! As roleplaying progresses online and slowly and gradually the standard of quality RPing increases. So in order to keep up with the other RPGs out there, we have decided to implement the first ever minimum post length rule - as well as a rule for quality standard RPing. You will find below the set standards for each skill rank. ~ Class 1 - 75 word count per post minimum. - Can not be killed off. ~Class 2 - 100 word count per post minimum. - 200 words to be killed off. - Must maintain proper punctuation. ~ Class 3 - 160 word count per post minimum. - 350 words to be killed off. - Must maintain proper punctuation. - Must maintain proper capitalization. ~ Class 4 - 195 word count per post minimum. - 420 words to be killed off. - Must maintain proper punctuation. - Must maintain proper capitalization. - Must maintain proper spelling. ~ Class 4 - 225 word count per post minimum. - 450 words to be killed off. - Must maintain proper punctuation. - Must maintain proper capitalization. - Must maintain proper spelling. - Must maintain proper grammar. ~ Class 7 - 250 word count per post minimum. - 475 words to be killed off. - Must maintain proper punctuation. - Must maintain proper capitalization. - Must maintain proper spelling. - Must maintain proper grammar. - Must use multiple adjectives in each post. ~ Class 8 - 275 word count per post minimum. - 525 words to be killed off. - Must maintain proper punctuation. - Must maintain proper capitalization. - Must maintain proper spelling. - Must maintain proper grammar. - Must use multiple adjectives in each post. - Must use multiple adverbs in each post. ~ Class 9 - 300 word count per post minimum. - 575 words to be killed off. - Must maintain proper punctuation. - Must maintain proper capitalization. - Must maintain proper spelling. - Must maintain proper grammar. - Must use multiple adjectives in each post. - Must use multiple adverbs in each post. ~ Class 10 - 320 word count per post minimum. - 650 words to be killed off. - Must maintain proper punctuation. - Must maintain proper capitalization. - Must maintain proper spelling. - Must maintain proper grammar. - Must use multiple adjectives in each post. - Must use multiple adverbs in each post. ~ Class 11 - 340 word count per post minimum. - 700 words to be killed off. - Must maintain proper punctuation. - Must maintain proper capitalization. - Must maintain proper spelling. - Must maintain proper grammar. - Must use multiple adjectives in each post. - Must use multiple adverbs in each post. ~ Class 12 - 375 word count per post minimum. - 750 words to be killed off. - Must maintain proper punctuation. - Must maintain proper capitalization. - Must maintain proper spelling. - Must maintain proper grammar. - Must use multiple adjectives in each post. - Must use multiple adverbs in each post. ~ Class 13 - 400 word count per post minimum. - 1000 words to be killed off. - Must maintain proper punctuation. - Must maintain proper capitalization. - Must maintain proper spelling. - Must maintain proper grammar. - Must use multiple adjectives in each post. - Must use multiple adverbs in each post. ~ Class 14 -450 word count per post minimum. - 1000 words to be killed off. - Must maintain proper punctuation. - Must maintain proper capitalization. - Must maintain proper spelling. - Must maintain proper grammar. - Must use multiple adjectives in each post. - Must use multiple adverbs in each post. ~ Class 15 -500 word count per post minimum. - 1000 words to be killed off. - Must maintain proper punctuation. - Must maintain proper capitalization. - Must maintain proper spelling. - Must maintain proper grammar. - Must use multiple adjectives in each post. - Must use multiple adverbs in each post.